


Boom Boom Babe

by aryiakirby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Cuties, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but dis is cute, don't underestimate tony stark, enjoy this little insight of what life is like in the stark-barnes household, i think, idk - Freeform, ironson, its short, kpop, lots of fluff, may parker is still tony's parent, tony stark is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryiakirby/pseuds/aryiakirby
Summary: Tony Stark continues to amaze James Barnes, what other secrets does he have up his sleeve?





	Boom Boom Babe

**Author's Note:**

> disgustingly short  
> lmao but there's fluff and idk what else to add to it and if you wanna see more, maybe a series?  
> comment to lemme know!  
> enjooooooy my loves  
> xxxxx

“Tony!” James’ voice was muffled by the pillow covering his face, “Tell him to turn it off.”

Peter huffed in indignation and lowered the volume of his music, “Mister Stark, Bucky gets to listen to his lame ass jazz music all day.”

“That’s true,” Tony agreed and sipped the froth of his latte, he chuckled lightly when James’ head rose from the couch and he stared with betrayal. Tony shrugged in response, “It’s not horrible.”

“Thank you, Mister Stark!” Peter shouted and rotated his hips with the music.

“It’s pretty catchy actually.”

Tony tapped his foot against the floor as he listened to the music. He was pretty sure it was by a kpop band, Momoland?

The lyrics weren’t horrible and Tony even began whispering along with them.

“Right now, in my eyes, are your shoulders, knees and toes, I can’t breathe whenever I see you.”

There was a noise a strangled breathing from the couch and Tony glanced over to see James still staring at him but this time with shock.

“What?” He laughed and took a large sip of his coffee. Peter kept dancing to the song and tried his best to copy the moves on the television, it was a little funny but Tony wasn’t going to offend the kid.

“You understand Korean?”

“Just a bit.”

“What?” James asked shocked, he rose from the couch and wandered to Tony’s side, his hand automatically reaching out for Tony’s, to which he gratefully returned the touch. “Since when?”

“Since I was twenty or something. You would not believe how many businessmen speak the language, I either had to learn it or have some translator follow me everywhere,” Tony said with a shrug, his whole boy now facing the handsome soldier next to him.

“Wow,” James breathed out, “You never cease to amaze me.”

“Good,” Tony whispered and placed a soft kiss on his lips, “Wouldn’t want you to get bored of me.”

“I could never.”

Tony winked and smiled before deciding to set his coffee down and join Peter in dancing.

“Show me what you can do, frosty.”

James rolled his eyes but came over and joined in, much to Peter’s delight and Tony’s amusement.

A lot of days were like this but it was alright because Tony had a gorgeous husband and a son that was a shining beacon of joy.

Everything was good.


End file.
